


Her kind of play

by FiKate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn Battle, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Porn Battle XV and the prompt <i>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff, control, red, glasses.</i></p><p>Clint enjoys watching Natasha take off a disguise and Natasha decides to play a little as she's in the mood to control how she's watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her kind of play

He knew if she asked, she would tell him what cover she was working under and why, but he liked when she came home and took her outside self off. This time there were glasses, thin with a hint of a red frame that looked fragile but he knew were bulletproof and that SHIELD could use for communication, his favorite touch were the earrings, drops of red garnets that looked like blood in the right light. Then a classic skirt suit in black with faint pinstripes, since she had flown in from San Francisco, the cover was probably one of an assistant to an economist or scientist who wanted their help to be elegant and smart. 

Her hair wasn’t all the way down, a few dark curls around her ears suggesting how sensual she could be and he smiled as she turned, shaking down her hair and turning to where he was resting on their bed, “Clint, if you’re going to watch, its by my rules.”

“Rules, but I thought you liked me looking at you?” 

“I do, but tonight, the rules change. If you don’t agree, then you can go be a good house husband and make dinner.” 

“I already did dinner, which you know. What do you want, Nat?” 

She cocked her hip as she leaned against the closest door, her feet slightly pointed creating a gorgeous line from her legs up to the red silk blouse she was wearing. “Eyes up or out you go.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

That got a grin from her as she undid the two buttons on her suit jacket, “Just been a day of being ‘ladylike’ and I want to play. That means you are going to be as silent as I know you can be until I tell you to make a sound.” 

He started to answer, met her eyes where he spied a sparkle and nodded before adjusting to a more comfortable position on the bed. She smirked and hung up her jacket before walking closer to him and unzipping her skirt so it fell at her feet to show off her black underwear and stocking with a knife holster along her thigh, “Not a sound or you leave.” 

Being silent was part of what he did, but this felt unfair so Clint took a breath to keep from groaning as she straddled him and began to unbutton her blouse. There was a tie at the top which she slowly undid and let it rest in her cleavage before the blouse joined the skirt on the floor. She leaned down until he could feel her nipples through her bra and his t-shirt and kissed him once and passionately but ending far too quickly. 

His hips bucked towards her as she sat on his lap to unhook her holster and slowly roll her stockings off as she said, “I know control tops exist but I trust my garters.” 

He nodded and clutched the bed as she smirked, grinding into him while wearing her panties before quickly unzipping his jeans and pulling them down as he helpfully arched towards her, which got another grin, “Just like that.” 

This time when she moved towards him, there was more pressure and he loved her satisfied smile as he kept his hands down until she placed one on her back and another on her butt. Everything was slow and aching as he pressed her to him, feeling her wetness with his length and wanting her, but it was going to be in her time. He focused on her eyes, still behind the glasses to keep silent, watching her relax into the moment and control as she curled a hand in his hair and pressed. She moaned, moving his hand down to send her panties and garters to the floor and cup her like she wanted. His erection was calling his attention but she was all he could see as he stretched his fingers to tease her wet clit before she took his hand once more and flipped them. He didn’t know exactly how she did it so quickly, later he’d ask, now she tugged at his boxers and as he entered her, she whispered in her low, wanting voice, “Now.”

It was a pleasure to hold her and groan as they moved together, one of her hands in his hair and the other on his butt controlling and holding him. He came first, he hadn’t meant to and he heard her laugh before he found her clit again and she trembled against him. God, he loved when she had fun.


End file.
